1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to tennis equipment and more specifically to tennis net tie down and height measuring devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today many players are using public courts where it is impractical to leave the traditional adjustable tie-down strap. Also very few players carry with them a measuring device for net height. Racket length and width is sometimes used, but is undependable since racket shapes vary widely today. An easily carried, accurate "yard stick" for tennis net center height control is especially important for "public court" players.
Various devices have been devised for either measuring net height or for tieing down a tennis net. One such device is depicted in U.S. Design Pat. No. D249,336; however, that device is merely a universal net height measuring device and has no provisions for adjustable tie down. Although the traditional adjustable tie down strap has means for both tieing down the net and adjusting net height, it is an in-line adjustment device, and as such has no self contained height measuring capability and has no way to adjust for variations in distance from the tie down fitting to the court surface. Furthermore, the traditional tie down strap is made from a fabric material which quickly stretches and deteriorates in adverse weather conditions.